Talk:W. D. Gaster/@comment-27579722-20160109194931
I was wondering something during the game. Why did all the previous humans die? According to Flowey, the being with the greatest Determination can save and load. This effectively makes them invincible, as whenever Frisk gets close to death, he can simply reset the timeline, bringing him back to life. Flowey, when he tried to die, couldn’t because he had saved. And we know any human has greater determination than any monster. All human souls have it, while no monsters have it. And Flowey was not created until Asgore had some human souls, as the Determination was extracted from the souls and injected into Flowey. That means, until Flowey was created, there was either a being with more determination than a human, or the means of saving and loading through determination didn’t exist yet. Now whenever you save in Undertale, you interact with a yellow, star-shaped object. What does Aster mean? It is a genus of flower, and a font, but it also means star. Isn’t it interesting that the only way to use your determination to manipulate time through determination is through star shaped objects? They’re also pretty evenly scattered throughout the Underground. Almost as if they were once whole, but then were scattered around everywhere. And something else. Whenever Sans travels with Frisk, he says he’s taking a “Shortcut.” He could just be trying to mislead Frisk, but it seems like it would be pretty obvious to Frisk that they were teleported. The choice of words almost sounds like he’s going from one specific place to another. In his boss battle, whenever he teleports you, you appear in one of a few different places, always in the same spot. And if he had unlimited teleportation power, couldn’t he have escaped from Flowey when they were captured at the end of the True Pacifist route? Or teleported to the surface and taken some human souls? And also, Sans seems kind of like the opposite of Frisk. Whereas Frisk is weak(As commented on by Mettaton EX and Toriel), but pulls through by Determination, Sans is extremely powerful, but almost never uses his powers. Now that these have been taken into account, my theory is this: Wingding was the royal scientist. He was related to Sans, that’s why he has a font name. Aster was someone else, either Wingding’s assistant or a captured human. Asgore either gave Wingding one or more human SOULs to test why they had so much power and could persist after death, or gave him a captured human (Aster), to do the same thing to. The soul/Aster was the first or second one captured after Asriel’s death. Possibly the orange one, as it would explain Gaster’s hand motif and the music similarities. Anyway Wingding isolated a substance from the human soul: Determination. But there was another substance, the opposite of Determination. It was either another substance in a human SOUL, a substance in a monster SOUL, or a substance exclusive to the light blue SOUL (Explaining the “Hold still to get through light blue” parts). Let’s call it Procrastination. One of them was injected with Determination, another with Procrastination. If Aster was human and Procrastination was probably from monsters, or if he was a Monster, it probably came from humans. The injections caused them to melt together like an Amalgamate known as W.D. Gaster (Wingding+Aster). But the Procrastination stabilized the Determination, allowing him to control both substances. He realized he could use the Determination to move through time, and Procrastination to move through space. But the Barrier prevented him from going to the surface. Gaster most likely helped Asgore capture some of the Human souls. As we’ve heard humans are very powerful, and I doubt all of them went pacifist. How could the monsters kill a human when in the war no souls were taken? If someone like Gaster was there. But one day, something went wrong. He probably fell into or accidently teleported into the CORE. When that happened, he was scattered across time and space. His own power over time erased him from everyone’s memory. But in places all over pieces of him fell, creating SAVE points and shortcuts. The save points, if you had a high enough Determination, could let you store and reset timelines. But if someone with a higher Determination used it, their save overwrote yours and you couldn’t overwrite theirs. The shortcuts could only be used if you had a very high Procrastination, which Sans does. When Gaster disappeared from memory, Asgore asked Alphys to research Determination, unaware he had asked someone to do it previously. She found the blueprints for the DT extractor, and started her research. Sans probably helped Wingding/Gaster with his research, and got the Gaster Blasters from him. He either has high natural Procrastination or was injected with it during the experiments. The “Two” referred to in entry 17 are probably Aster and Sans.